Maximillion English Holliday
"Hugging shows affection and love, something people need." - Max to Milly Maximillion English Holliday, more commonly knows as Max, is an Demon, Angel, Mobian hybrid as well as a neko. He's also the Eldest son of Jermaine Holliday. Apperence Max is a 5’5, median sized, ripped (muscles) male. He has purple hair that gently flow in the wind, purple cat ears, that he constantly twitches, a 6 inch purple cat tail, eyes that can change color at his will, light brown skin, and purple fur that only cover his hands. There is a big X on his chest from a training accident and he has gotten his left ear pierced. He usually wears a black and red South Pole shirt on with a black coat and hat. Below his waist he wears faded black baggy jeans help up by a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and black and red Nikes to match. Personality Max is a chocoholic, he love chocolate more than anything. He loves mostly R&B but also listens to Rock and Hip-Hop/Rap. He likes to wear anything that allows him to move around freely like shorts, shirt, loose jeans, ect. but he does wear weighted clothes at times. He really dislikes water and is afraid/hates bunnies. They only time he'll get wet is to take a shower/bath. He dreams of becoming a world famous boxer one day. Max is mostly in a good mood and is liked by everyone. The only times when he’s not in a good mood are when 1) Someone disrespects Blaze and/or any of his sisters, 2) When someone takes his chocolate, and 3) When he’s wet. Max’s favorite color is red and black and he can see a few seconds into the future at will, with a 5 second wait limit. He has this strange voice in his head that tells him stuff during battle. If the battle lingers on for a long time, the voice will get to him and he might go wild. He loves to listen to music on his skull candy headphones and has over 400 songs in all on his iPhone. Max loved his childhood and loves his family and will defend them for any reason. Despite his combat abilities, he a pacifist and won't fight unless he has to and is very peaceful, for the most part. Max has A.D.H.D; he could never sit still for a second. He was always running around and stuff, like if he wasn’t moving he would go crazy and bug everyone. He secretly has a liking of cute things and hides it from everyone. He has a hatred of rabbits, mostly because they resemble bunnies, and would try to kill them if they got to close. He has a weakness for rescuing stray animals, except bunnies and rabbits. Max can’t drink anything with ice in it. He's extremely ticklish and will laugh if poked. If someone is in trouble he readily puts himself in the way of danger to help the person w/out careful consideration for himself. He will scratch things with his claw from time to time. He can’t say no to anyone. History/Background Max was born on Earth in Tokyo. His mother is the current queen of Mobius and a Mobian cat. His father is Satan’s son and the current king of Mobius as well as a demon-human hybrid. Max’s parents met on night when his father, Jermaine was testing some teleporting device and ended up on Mobius. Shortly after that he met Blaze, Max’s mother, and they became great friends. After a month, Jermaine and Blaze started dating then Blaze had Milly, Max’s older sister. Max was then born a little bit after Milly. They didn’t get along at first, but after sometime they started getting along. They then found out about Rex and Lilly, Max’s twin brother and sister. Jermaine went back to Earth and brought Max with him. While there, Jermaine found out that his ex-girlfriend and current aunt kept their baby and Max found out about his half-sister, Nyla. When we went back to Mobius, Blaze was going to shoot Jermaine for bringing Nyla. She spared him and they had ANOTHER KID named Chelbi, who is evil at times. Max and Jermaine, as well as Nyla and Lilly went back to Earth and stayed. At times they visited Mobius and at times they were visited. Max’s childhood was full of fighting and playing. When he grew up in the castle, he learned a lot about manners and being polite. Jermaine taught him how to fight, stand up for himself, and how to treat a woman. During his free time, Max liked to fight/play/wrestle animals. He also gained assassin skills and boxing skills. At the age of 10 he was wandering a forest in hell and saw this bunny. He reached out to pet it but the bunny when psycho and attacked him. After five hours, Max finally killed the bunny then sat under a tree hugged his knees and rocked back and forward continually saying “I hate bunnies, bunnies are evil”. Jermaine found him five minutes later and carried him home wondering what happened. Since that day, Max has been scared of bunnies. The reason for “English” being his middle name is because he was adopted into the English family as Todd’s cousin. He got this power after being engulfed in magical sacrred flames for a week. He never was really trained in using his powers so has little control over it, before training. Powers & Abilities Flame Manipulation: He has the ability to control fire at will. He has achieved mastery of the flames to a point where he can moves them while barely moving any muscles. He can also turn parts of his body into fire as well as use different colored flames with different abilities for each color. Red Flames: These flames possess the Disintegration factor representing a destructive nature and power. It has the power to inflict great damage, minimize the effect of fire based attacks or even to break through other types of flames. Blue Flame: ''Flames that only burn what Max wants it to burn, enabling it to save captured people, friends, allies, ect. ''Orange Flames: ''These flames are able to harmonies with its surroundings as well as purify anything evil, ominous, corrupted, or impure organism or object. ''Black Flames: These flames are described as eternal and can burn forever if Max wants it to. It can only be put out by Max or if it finished burning its target. Purple Flames: ''These flames are of the stars that can pierce through any object in their way. ''White Flames: ''These flames are holy flames of the heaven that can absorb other flames to become stronger. ''Yellow Flames: ''These flames have the Activation factor, giving him enhanced speed, strength, and healing. Activation represents speed and strength. However, overusing the Activation characteristic can lead to cellular death. ''Green Flames: ''These flames are similar to lightning and have lightning like attributes. They also have the hardening factor allowing them to solidifiy for defense as well as increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity. ''Clear Flames: ''These are nearly invisible ice-like flames that can free and cool down objects. It can also work like water and soak objects and even become dense. They also possess the Tranquility factor, allowing it to slow down Max's opponent's movements or attacks. ''Indigo Flames: ''These flames posses the Propagation factor allowing them to make things grow in size or multiply. '''Strength: '''He’s way stronger than any normal human or Mobian. He can lift up to 50 times his own weight. '''Speed: '''He is faster than most organisms and can run up to 250 mph, over time. '''Agility: '''He can easily climb up walls and jump great heights and distances in a single leap. He is also able to move around nimbly and do backflips and other gymnastic moves. '''Stamina: '''He has high stamina and can moves around for hours without tiring. On top of that, he shows no fatigue and when faint when his body is at its limit. '''Flexibility: '''He’s extremely flexible and can twist and turn like a snake, allowing him to do moves most people can’t do. '''Healing: '''Any wound he receives will heal, not instantly, but faster than the normal healing rate. '''Taijustu:' He's an expert many different forms of martial arts and can quickly learn any style at a fraction of the time it would normally take. Weapon's Master: Like his father, his has the skills to easlily master any weapon by just touching it, but it takes him minutes to gain mastery. Air Hike: By Focusing demonic energy into his feet, he can bounce of the air as if it were solid. Weapons/Equiptment '' Neko bureijingu'': '''Purple and Golden gaunlets with cat like claws that enhances the power of fire moves. When not in use, they become arm bands. '''Morphing Weapons: A marble like sphere that can expand and tranform into any weapon or tool. When not in use, it takes the form of a small orb, attached to a necklace around Max's neck. Category:Character